


Assorted Drabbles

by TRPLKIM (zouology)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Hanbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Hanbin, Catboy Jinhwan, Childhood Hometown, Coming Out, Demon Jinhwan, Demon Jiwon, Famous Hanbin, Jealous Jinhwan, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-famous Jinhwan, Office, Omega Jinhwan, Oppa Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, but it's just mentioned really, latest drabble: bobhwan again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/pseuds/TRPLKIM
Summary: Drabbles that are unfinished, unpolished or simply self-indulgent. Most probably Jinhwan ships only.





	1. binhwan - famous/non-famous au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a famous boyfriend is a nuisance sometimes, but Jinhwan knows Hanbin will be going home with him at the end of the night.

_Please Jinani, come to the after party_ , he had said. _I promise I won’t leave you on your own_.

“Bullshit,” Jinhwan mutters under his breath. Hanbin's a liar and Jinhwan should’ve known better, but when it came to the younger he was always swayed far too easily. 

He plays with the glass in his hands, the contents of it unknown, although he thinks it must be his fourth drink by now. He feels sober enough, except he can’t seem to school his sour expression into something more pleasant, more appropriate for the occasion. 

He shouldn’t be sulking in the corner of the VIP section of a prestigious club. Not when he’s surrounded by half decent company and so much alcohol he could drown in it. He can’t really help it, though. There’s only so many times he can watch Hanbin whisper into some girl’s ear, wearing a confident smirk (that frankly Jinhwan kind of wants to slap off his face) and touching her lower back as he leans closer. 

It’s not like he expects Hanbin to parade him around, scream at the top of his lungs that he loves him or some other mushy shit, but he’d think that after asking him so insistently to come along, the younger would have the decency to spend some time with him, even just fronting as simple friends. 

“Ah, what’s gotten your knickers in a twist, hyung?” Jiwon shouts over the music and sits next to Jinhwan, uninvited. His annoying presence is welcome tonight, though, so Jinhwan doesn’t say anything biting back. Jiwon is one of the few people that actually knows about them after all, and Jinhwan is in the mood to complain. So,

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan replies truthfully and nods at the scene right before them. The girl is giggling prettily. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as Hanbin stares and licks his lips. They’re awfully close. The poor thing probably thinks she’s getting _the_ Kim Hanbin —or better yet the famous B.I, to take her home tonight. 

She doesn’t know the only bed Hanbin is stumbling in, is Jinhwan’s. She doesn’t know the only one he kisses, fucks, shares his life with is Jinhwan. No one knows.

Jinhwan is fine with it. He’s accepted his fate when he agreed to Hanbin’s proposition and wouldn’t take it back. He loves him and knows the feeling is reciprocated, but oh, how he _despises_ all the aimless flirting.

“You know that doesn’t mean anything,” Jiwon says, squeezing Jinhwan’s shoulder in sympathy. “Drink up, c’mon. You’re here to party, aren’t you?”

Jinhwan grumbles but gives in to Jiwon’s pressure and downs the sweet drink in his hand. “Not in the mood,” he declares, making Jiwon sigh. “Does it have to be so realistic? He looks like he’s gonna fuck her right here.”

Jiwon leans back in his seat, knowing he won’t get Jinhwan to change topic. “He loves you,” he reminds instead, dropping the hand on Jinhwan’s shoulder to his leg.

“I know,” Jinhwan says, although the confidence in his voice wavers. His eyes are still on Hanbin and the girl.

Jiwon squeezes Jinhwan’s thigh to get his attention. “Did you enjoy the concert?”

“Of course,” Jinhwan nods and smiles for the first time that night, turning to face Jiwon. “Your chemistry on stage is unrivaled! As a former fan, it’s amazing to watch Bobby and B.I in action.”

“Former fan, huh?” Jiwon laughs, eyes crinkling charmingly, and sips his drink.

“Well, I hope that by now I’m more than just a fan to you guys,” Jinhwan huffs and shakes his head as he refills his glass with what looks like whiskey. He makes a face when he goes to drink it and Jiwon follows his tongue wet his red lips, watches his throat bob as he swallows.

“You are,” Jiwon whispers and pulls his hand back from Jinhwan’s leg, now hyper-aware of his actions. He doesn’t need Hanbin to corner him at the studio tomorrow and threaten to cut his hands off. Jiwon doesn’t know how, but he learned very early on that Hanbin has eyes on Jinhwan anywhere, at any time. 

“I’m gonna get some fresh air,” he says instead and gets up.

“Going for a smoke?” 

“Cigarettes,” Jiwon clarifies, although there’s no need to. They're not stupid.

“I’m coming with,” Jinhwan says and puts his glass down. Jiwon looks hesitant, but Jinhwan doesn’t take no for an answer easily. “I can’t watch any more of that. C’mon, let’s go.”

 

//

 

Hanbin is on him as soon as he steps back into the VIP section. 

“Where were you?” he asks impatiently. He looks tipsy, but he’s never been good at handling alcohol in the first place, so Jinhwan doesn’t think he’s drunk that much.

“Just outside,” Jinhwan says with a shrug and looks around for the girl. “Where’s the chick?”

“Who?” Hanbin says, looking confused until Jinhwan gives him a pointed look. “Oh, her. I don’t know. I ditched her. What were you doing? Who were you with?” he presses.

“Jeez, chill out, will you? I was with Jiwon, went out for a smoke,” Jinhwan replies, amused.

“You don’t smoke, though.”

“ _He_ does. I was there for company,” Jinhwan rolls his eyes and walks back to his previous spot, Hanbin in tow.

“I was worried,” Hanbin says and glances around quickly before placing his warm hand on Jinhwan’s nape. It was a safe spot, not too intimate, but not too casual either.

“Worried about what?” Jinhwan asks, cocking his head to the side.

“I dunno. I saw Jiwon hyung being all over you—” Jinhwan scoffs at Hanbin’s exaggeration. “And then I saw you leave together…”

“So you assumed what, exactly?” Jinhwan dares Hanbin to finish his thought, but the younger gets embarrassed and squeezes Jinhwan’s nape.

“I… dunno,” Hanbin repeats. “I was just worried.”

Instead of melting like he usually does, Jinhwan scoffs at Hanbin’s words. “Oh yeah. I bet you missed me.”

“Hyung,” Hanbin whispers and begs with his eyes: _Let’s not do this here_.

Jinhwan’s mouth forms a thin line as he mulls over the night’s events, weighting the pros and cons of arguing. Hanbin rubs circles on his neck, slowly easing the tension away. 

“I’m tired,” Jinhwan says finally, swallowing the hurt and putting on a smile. “I know you’re tired too, after that concert. Let’s go home, huh? We can have a bath and cuddle.”

Hanbin nods, eyes mischievous when he asks: “Can we fuck too, though?”

Jinhwan rolls his eyes again and flicks Hanbin on the forehead. “You can’t even get it up in the state you’re in, you loser.”

Hanbin’s hand slides down to the small of Jinhwan’s back for a second. “Is that a dare, Jinani?”

“It might just be,” Jinhwan says, flirty. Hanbin beams at him and throws an arm around the elder’s shoulders.

“I’ll show you,” he grins, pulling Jinhwan close to him.

 

///

 

Jinhwan’s resting his head on Hanbin’s naked chest, almost drifting to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat, when the younger speaks. 

“I’m so happy you came to the concert today,” he says, fingers combing through Jinhwan’s hair gently. It’s soothing, so Jinhwan keeps his eyes closed.

“Of course. Wouldn’t have missed it,” Jinhwan whispers and secures an arm around Hanbin’s middle. “I love watching you perform.”

Hanbin smiles and traces the shell of Jinhwan’s ear with the tips of his fingers. “Seeing you in the crowd, cheering for me… It reminded me of when I first saw you, a couple of years ago.”

Jinhwan opens his eyes sleepily and reminisces with him, faint smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You were _so_ beautiful. I mean, you still are,” Hanbin adds quickly before Jinhwan can pinch him. “It’s just… that day, I fell for you instantly.”

“Hm, yeah, you told me that right after our first date,” Jinhwan laughs a little and props himself up to look at Hanbin properly. “It was overwhelming.”

“But you’re here.”

“I’m here,” Jinhwan confirms with a gentle smile. “I guess it worked.”

Hanbin makes an affirmative noise and cups Jinhwan’s face. “What can I say? You fell head over heels for B.I’s charms,” he teases and pulls him down for a kiss. Jinhwan stops him with a hand on his chest and shakes his head lightly.

“B.I _did_ charm me, but I fell head over heels for Kim Hanbin,” he admits, feeling his ears get red in embarrassment at the cheesiness of his statement. 

It’s worth it when he sees Hanbin beam up at him, and Jinhwan allows to be kissed stupid for the next few minutes. He’s a little light headed when they finally part and can’t help the little _I love you_ that slips past his lips automatically. 

“I love you too,” Hanbin says, sincere. “Although…”

“Although?” Jinhwan repeats, raising his eyebrow. He’s nervous all of a sudden.

“Although, you know, you don’t look at me like that anymore,” Hanbin accuses and pouts dramatically. “Like the day we met, when you thought I was dreamy.”

“Oh, go choke on a dick, Hanbin! You got me so worried there,” Jinhwan huffs and swats Hanbin’s hands away, flopping back down on the bed. 

“That’s a poor insult, hyung, you know I like that,” Hanbin says and waggles his eyebrows, making Jinhwan laugh despite himself. Hanbin rolls over so he’s hovering over the elder, just like he was a mere half an hour earlier when they were making love. “Déjà vu.”

“It’s almost sunrise,” Jinhwan says, incredulous that Hanbin would suggest another round.

“And? Don’t think you can go again, old man?” Hanbin challenges with a smirk. Jinhwan always falls for the age pokes. 

Jinhwan frowns and Hanbin knows it’s coming: “Oh, game _on_!”


	2. binhwan/bobhwan - angels and demons au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five excerpts +1 from the life of demons Jinhwan and Jiwon and angel Hanbin.

**I.**

Jinhwan’s looking at his reflection in the mirror he’s summoned, stubbornly trying to fix a rebellious strand of hair over his forehead, when Jiwon appears right next to him, almost scaring him to death. Not that he can die, but still. 

“Where are you going?” Jiwon asks, getting all into Jinhwan’s personal space like usual. Jinhwan sighs, having expected the interrogatory. 

“Nowhere. Just… around,” he says vaguely, hoping Jiwon will drop it. He doesn’t have such luck.

“Can I tag along?” Jiwon insists. Jinhwan rolls his eyes and makes the mirror disappear with a wave of his hand. 

“No, you can’t.”

“So you’re seeing the angel again,” Jiwon accuses right away, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m not.”

“You _so_ are,” Jiwon whines, draping an arm around Jinhwan’s shoulders and pulling the smaller demon close. He only tightens his hold when Jinhwan attempts to shrug him off. 

“And so what if I am?” Jinhwan huffs and Jiwon pouts dejectedly.

“You like him,” he states with somber voice.

“ _What_? I do not,” Jinhwan laughs awkwardly and his hand comes up to rub at his right horn unconsciously. It’s a nervous tick Jiwon has seen Jinhwan display when embarrassed. Jiwon’s heart tightens uncomfortably in his chest. 

“Why _him_?” he whines again, louder. “He’s the most annoying one. He’s so snooty and cold. I hate that humans depict angels as good hearted and kind. He’s an asshole.”

“He’s not,” Jinhwan interrupts Jiwon’s sudden rant and finally succeeds in getting the demon off of him. “He’s nice once you get to know him, maybe you should give him a chance.”

“Ha. I’m not joining you on your suicide mission. No thanks,” Jiwon says, but follows when Jinhwan starts walking through the woods towards the river, his and Hanbin’s usual meeting spot.

“What do you even _do_ together?” Jiwon presses, restless and itching to touch Jinhwan again. 

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Do you two fuck?”

“Shut up Jiwon,” Jinhwan snaps and punches Jiwon on the ribs. Jiwon yelps. “We talk. He teaches me about his world.”

“What? That’s so boring,” Jiwon says, still rubbing at the sore spot. Jinhwan’s little fists always manage to find the most painful places to hit.

“Yeah, well. It’s fun to me,” Jinhwan says and his face immediately lights up when he spots Hanbin, who’s patiently sitting on a boulder, waiting for him. He’s wearing crisp white robes that contrast his tanned skin nicely and there’s a light halo surrounding him, as usual. He looks handsome.

“He’s ugly,” Jiwon says, a little too loud, and quickly dodges Jinhwan’s inevitable punch.

“ _You_ are,” Jinhwan counters childishly and then beams at Hanbin. The angel waves and stands up. But, just as he’s about to walk closer, Jinhwan feels a strong grip on his arm and he’s pulled directly in Jiwon’s embrace.

“Let me go, stop being so clingy,” Jinhwan complains, but Jiwon shuts him up with a forceful kiss. Jinhwan’s lips respond automatically and he confusedly reciprocates, taken aback. When Jiwon finally lets him pull back, Jinhwan stares into his eyes questioningly. 

“Tell me I’m better,” Jiwon says softly, almost tenderly, instead of giving an explanation.

“What?”

“Tell me I’m better than him,” Jiwon repeats, frowning and refusing to let go.

“Y-you are,” Jinhwan says, breaking the intense eye contact, flustered. “Now let me go, you freak.”

 

 **II.**

"Do you _have_ to go back?” Hanbin asks with a soft sigh, although he’s adjusting his robes, accepting that sadly their playtime is over. The sun has long gone down in the clearing they found themselves in, but luckily the air was still warm. 

He looks up at Jinhwan, who’s currently searching for his own robes. He lets his eyes rake all over the demon’s body, drinks the last seconds of the sight. Jinhwan catches him and smiles mischievously, “I don’t think I can go for another round Hanbin, I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“I didn’t mean _that_ ,” Hanbin says, glad the dark won’t reveal his reddening cheeks. He grabs Jinhwan by the wrist and pulls him to sit in his lap. Contrasting his previous words, Jinhwan eagerly cuddles closer. “Just stay here, with me. For a little longer,” Hanbin whispers softly and feels Jinhwan shiver under his touch.

“Alright,” Jinhwan concedes easily and yawns, nuzzling Hanbin’s collarbone before placing a soft kiss there. “Just for a little while.”

Hanbin smiles and holds Jinhwan tighter, loving the warmth of his body and the softness of his skin. They remain silent for a bit, both lost in their own thoughts. 

“Who was that demon with you today?” Hanbin asks suddenly and Jinhwan barely stifles a huff. He had avoided the subject earlier, but it only was a matter of time before Hanbin would ask again.

“His name is Jiwon,” Jinhwan says truthfully, doesn’t see the point of lying to Hanbin. “He’s my usual partner when we work and he’s also my closest friend.”

“He didn’t look like just a friend,” Hanbin points out and Jinhwan sits up better to look into his eyes, trying to read his reaction.

“The lines blur when you spend centuries together,” he says matter-of-factly and Hanbin scoffs. 

“I guess it’s another demon thing I’ll just never understand,” Hanbin hums thoughtfully. “But I didn’t like the way he kissed you,” he admits and leans to press a chaste kiss on Jinhwan’s lips. “I didn’t like his arms around you.”

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan sighs but the angel interrupts him with another kiss and a nip on his lower lip. He pinches Jinhwan’s chin between his index and thumb and tips the demon’s head to the side. 

Jinhwan’s lips twitch in a smile and he almost purrs when Hanbin trails kisses down his neck. “Hanbin,” he whispers cheekily. “Don’t be jealous. Isn’t that a sin?” 

Hanbin stops and doesn’t reply, making Jinhwan wonder if he had gone too far and struck a nerve. Instead, Hanbin reprimands him by sucking a bruise on the pale skin of his neck.

“I don’t like him. He’s a threat,” Hanbin whispers and licks over the mark he’s just made. “This will serve him as a reminder.”

 

**III.**

It's some time after Jinhwan’s started sneaking around to meet Hanbin, during one of those nights the demons agree to sleep under the stars after a bonfire, that Jiwon hears Jinhwan talk about it. 

It's by mistake and only because for some reason —maybe fate, Jiwon has woken up in the dead of the night. Jinhwan and Donghyuk are whispering angrily to each other and Jiwon, being nosy as he is, decides to eavesdrop. 

He doesn't understand much at first, having woken up in the middle of their conversation, but then he captures some words and sentences that his sleepy brain manages to stitch together. 

_Hanbin asked me to go with him._

Jiwon tenses, but luckily the other two don't seem to notice, too engrossed in their discussion. To Jiwon's relief, Donghyuk seems opposed to the idea, but Jinhwan has always been stubborn and when they disagree, they often get heated. 

“If you've already made up your mind, then why did you even tell me?” Donghyuk asks, voice cold, far from the way he usually speaks to Jinhwan. “You want me to ask you not to go? Because I won't beg you to stay.”

“I didn't want to tell you for that,” Jinhwan whisper-shouts, sounding upset at Donghyuk's accusation. “I told you because you should know where I am and I can't bear to tell Jiwon. He’ll… He’ll hate me.”

“So you're going to disappear into the night, without telling him a thing? After all you've been through together? You can't even bid him goodbye?” Donghyuk says and Jiwon can picture him shake his head in disappointment. "Coward."

“How dare y—” Jinhwan starts, voice loud enough it would've made Jiwon stir in his sleep if he were still unconscious. Donghyuk doesn't let him finish.

“You should tell him and if he hates you, then so be it. Own it. He deserves to know.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Jinhwan says and his voice is tight, like when he's about to cry. Jiwon has heard it only a handful of times. “I can’t do it, Donghyuk,” he murmurs and then he breaks down. There's some shuffling behind him and Jiwon figures it's Donghyuk getting closer to comfort Jinhwan despite his previous harsh words.

Jiwon doesn't move, staring into the blackness of the night, shellshocked. His mind is all over the place. Jinhwan, _his_  Jinhwan, is about to leave their world. And not to go to the human world with Jiwon to stir a plague or two, but to go to the upper world, to Heaven, with an angel. With Hanbin.

"When are you leaving?" Jiwon hears Donghyuk ask. 

"Tomorrow night."

Jiwon squeezes his eyes shut and hopes everything is just a nightmare his brain has dreamt up.

 

**IV.**

Jiwon considers not going, until Donghyuk glares at him and tells him: “If you don’t go now and try your best to make him stay, you’re going to regret it.”

“He’s not gonna stay.”

“At least you will have tried.”

 

So Jiwon goes. He runs, actually, through the labyrinth that is the woods, until he gets to the clearing Donghyuk told him about. He sighs in relief because Jinhwan is not there yet. Hanbin is, though, and when he spots him Jiwon’s blood runs hot. 

Without thinking, he marches up to the angel and pushes him until his back hits the nearby tree. Hanbin, much to Jiwon’s displeasure, doesn’t fight back, not even when the demon curls a hand around his throat menacingly. He looks mildly uncomfortable, but not enough to make Jiwon feel satisfied, so he tightens his grip. 

The angel clears his throat, breathing more and more shallow the longer Jiwon chokes him. Hanbin can’t die, but he _can_ suffer and Jiwon is gonna make him do just that.

“So, Jinhwan told you?” Hanbin asks, albeit with some difficulty.

“Why would you take him to your world?” Jiwon asks instead of replying. “If you think you love him, why would you? You know what they’ll do to him there. They will hate him. He’ll never belong, he’ll never be an angel.”

“I’ll— I’ll protect him,” Hanbin says, almost wheezing at that point. Jiwon squeezes his throat some more, completely stopping his air flow, and feels pure rage go through him. His nails slowly change into dark claws that prickle Hanbin’s skin, his eyes turn pitch black and he can feel his teeth extend into fangs.

“You won’t. You’re only taking him there as your little trophy. To be the angel that tamed the demon,” Jiwon spits, angry. 

Hanbin attempts to shake his head, eyes wide, watery and a little frantic and _yet_ he still doesn’t look scared. Jiwon wants to tear him apart.

 

“ _Jiwon_!” a very familiar voice shouts, sounding almost as enraged as Jiwon feels. “What the fuck are you doing? Let go of him!”

Suddenly Jinhwan is by Jiwon’s side, prying his hand off of Hanbin. Jiwon lets him go, knows he’s fucked up enough already, and turns his appearance back to normal. The angel crumples down on the grass, heaving, a hand pressed on his chest as he catches his breath.

“Hanbin, are you okay?” Jiwon hears Jinhwan ask Hanbin worriedly, but he looks away. He doesn’t need to see Jinhwan fuss over someone else, checking for injuries, all gentle touches and sweet voice.

“Yeah. I’m okay, don’t worry,” Hanbin replies, placating him with a smile. There’s an angry red mark around his neck, but for some reason Jiwon doesn’t feel pleased the slightest. “Now I know what to expect when you’ll get angry with me,” he jokes, referring to Jiwon’s changing appearance. 

Jinhwan giggles and helps Hanbin stand when he concludes the angel is well enough. Then turns to look at Jiwon, cold, murderous eyes set on him, making him uneasy.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" he seethes and yanks Jiwon forward by his robes. “How dare you?” 

"Don't go," Jiwon whispers and Jinhwan stills, fists still curled in the demon's clothes.

"What?"

"Don't go, Jinhwan," he says louder and covers Jinhwan's hands with his bigger ones. He holds them tightly as his shoulders start shaking and the first tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't mean to, but he can't stop himself from crying now that he's started. "Don't leave. Don't leave _me_."

"Jiwon..." Jinhwan murmurs, wide-eyed. All anger is gone, leaving him hesitant.

"I love you," Jiwon says then. He’s told him, finally. He feels relief, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He doesn't care about pride or about the angel watching them. He only cares about Jinhwan.

Jinhwan, who's crying as well now, little sobs leaving his downturned lips. 

"Jiwon, I'm sorry," he says and looks down. He doesn't want to see Jiwon's heart break. "I have to go," he adds and manages to extract his hands from Jiwon's now slack grip.

He takes a couple of steps back and Hanbin's right there, supporting him with an arm around his middle when the demon's legs buckle. 

 

"Jinhwan!" Jiwon calls once the two start walking away, but neither Jinhwan nor Hanbin look back. "You'll never belong there, Jinhwan! This is your home. _We_ are your family."

Jiwon watches Jinhwan's figure get smaller and smaller as he walks away. "I'll wait for you, Jinhwan."

 

**V.**

Hanbin finds Jinhwan easily. 

He's sitting on the fallen trunk of a tree, looking at the vast valley below them. It’s quite the hike to get there, but Jinhwan had fallen in love with the place the moment Hanbin had showed it to him when he first arrived. With the flowers and the trees in full bloom, the view is breathtaking.

Hanbin walks closer and wraps his arms around Jinhwan from behind. The demon doesn't startle, having sensed Hanbin's presence. He just leans back into Hanbin's hug and tilts his head, expecting a kiss on the cheek that Hanbin is more than happy to deliver. 

"What are you doing up here, honey?" Hanbin asks, moving to sit next to him.

"Nothing," Jinhwan says with a soft sigh. He's sighing a lot these days. He's turned very silent and pensive, too. Melancholic, almost. It makes Hanbin's heart ache.

"You're not happy, are you, Jinhwan?" It is more of a rethorical question because Hanbin knows already. His hand reaches up to stroke Jinhwan's hair tenderly. He tucks a strand behind the demon’s ear and watches his conflicted expression.

"I love you," Jinhwan says, instead of replying.

"I love you too. But you're not happy here," Hanbin states. It's the first time either of them said it out loud. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my mistake. I... I don't regret the time I spent with you, but I regret taking you from your world. Your home," Hanbin admits, shaking his head. He had hurt Jinhwan by being selfish and inconsiderate.

"You didn't _take_ me. You asked me to come with you and I said yes. It was my decision, too," Jinhwan says and turns to look at the angel with a faint smile. "But Jiwon was right. I don't belong here. I'm suffering," he whispers and his hand inadvertently comes to touch his horns, or what's left of them. 

The Council had agreed to let Jinhwan stay, but only if his horns were broken off. Hanbin had strictly opposed to the request, knowing that a demon's power is halved without them. Horns were also what made a demon... a _demon_. It was a symbol, a status.

Jinhwan had agreed in the end, though, for the sake of being allowed to be in the upper world with Hanbin. Now, they were barely visible under Jinhwan's fluffy mass of dark hair, the ends of them blunt, all power lost. 

Jinhwan lets his hand fall in his lap. "But you're suffering too," he continues quietly. Hanbin takes Jinhwan's hand in his and brings it to his lips.

"Do you miss him?" Hanbin asks then. Not jealous or angry. Just curious. Understanding, even.

"I do,” Jinhwan admits.

 

**BONUS**

"Jinhwan, wake up."

 

"Honey, wake up, c'mon."

 

"Jinhwan for fuck's sake," Hanbin huffs and shakes Jinhwan's shoulder brusquely, jolting the demon awake.

"W-what the fuck, Hanbin?" he grumbles and Hanbin would comment on how incredibly endearing he looked if they weren't in such a rush.

"Get your robes on. We're leaving," he whispers and then looks around, grabbing what he deems essential and stuffing his satchel.

"What? Where are we going?" Jinhwan asks, even as he stumbles up and grabs his robes. He might be confused, but he trusts the angel blindly. 

"To the human world," Hanbin says and it's so casual Jinhwan just nods absentmindedly before halting completely, half stuck in his robes.

"Excuse me, _what_?"

Hanbin huffs impatiently and helps Jinhwan get his robes into place. "We're descending to the human world."

"But we can’t? You don't have the Council's permission. You're not even allowed to work because you brought me here," Jinhwan frowns as he lets Hanbin manhandle him until he's completely dressed.

"Fuck the Council," Hanbin says through gritted teeth and Jinhwan just stares at him, dumbfounded.

"Hanbin, you'll become a Fallen," Jinhwan says slowly, as if Hanbin wasn't aware.

"I know that, Jinhwan. C'mon, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo are already waiting for us," the angel says. "They're going to help me open up the portal. Are you ready?"

Jinhwan nods, but he's far from it. He's confused and he has more questions in mind that he can put to voice. Had Hanbin been planning this? For how long? Why are Yunhyeong and Chanwoo helping them?  

He has no time to ask, though, because Hanbin grabs his wrists and tugs him deep into the forest.  
Jinhwan feels like they’ve walked for hours when Hanbin finally stops. The two angels, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo are there, just like Hanbin had said, but there’s a third, hooded figure huddled next to them.

When Hanbin makes their presence known and they emerge from the bushes the stranger jumps to his feet in glee, pulling his hood down. Jinhwan peeks at him from over Hanbin’s shoulder and he gasps audibly as his eyes fill with surprised, joyful tears. He has a million more questions but Hanbin lets go of his hand and nudges him forward, right into Jiwon's open arms.

"Jinhwan," the demon murmurs, enveloping the smaller with his familiar warmth. "I've missed you."


	3. bobhwan - oppa kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan knows Jiwon inside and out. Jiwon never stood a chance.

**I.**

Jinhwan had first said it as a joke. Jiwon knew it, obviously. They were in the practice room, teasing each other about girls and Jinhwan had taken imitating one, grabbing onto Jiwon’s arm for dear life and batting his eyelashes, mouth in a pretty pout as he said: “Bobby oppa, buy me some ice cream?”

“Yeah, he would totally fall for that,” Donghyuk laughed and the rest followed. Jiwon hoped nobody noticed him joining a beat too late. 

_Bobby oppa._

He had always enjoyed hearing that, he had to admit. It was stupid, but it made him feel good, made his chest puff proudly with unfounded confidence. The boys knew all about it already.

But. But, he couldn’t have predicted the effect it had on him when Jinhwan had said it. Sometimes, in the darkness of his bunk bed, Jiwon’s mind slipped and he let himself think about it. Sometimes, he even dreamt about it. About Jinhwan’s warmth by his side or him fitting perfectly under his arm. About Jinhwan’s lips on his, about Jinhwan saying his name softly, without failing to add the teasing _oppa_. Jiwon never stood a chance.

 

**II.**

On some days, Jinhwan seemed to know Jiwon was hiding something. The elder looked at him with inquisitive eyes, like he was trying to figure Jiwon out (a feat not even Jiwon himself could pull off), but he never actually _asked_ anything and Jiwon was glad. 

On his part, he did his best to ignore his budding feelings for Jinhwan. It was hard, even though Jinhwan’s mood swings made it the easiest thing at times. Having arguments or fights was normal and most of them butted heads a lot for the pettiest reasons, but they never lasted long.

Especially when your name is Kim Jiwon and you’re kind of half in love with the person you’re supposed to be mad at, and said person is clinging to you insistently. 

Jiwon never stood a chance, not when Jinhwan murmurs apologies into the soft fabric of his t-shirt, sounding almost as sorry as he states he is. When Jiwon circles his arms around Jinhwan to finally hug him back, Jinhwan looks up and smiles, mirth dancing in his eyes. 

“Ah, I didn’t actually expect this to work,” Jinhwan says, back to his teasing self. “Am I forgiven, Bobby oppa?”

Jiwon doesn’t recall ever answering, brain too rattled to function.

 

**III.**

Falling into a relationship with Jinhwan had been surprisingly easy. Nothing much had changed between them, emotionally speaking. Jiwon had only gained some perks he didn’t have before. 

Like, for example, waking up in the middle of the night because Jinhwan had hogged all the covers and refused to let Jiwon pry them away from him. Or, having to be very attentive of Jinhwan’s moods, penalty: having the entire group blame him for not fucking him right. Or, again, having to pick Jinhwan up at the most random times from the bars he had chosen to get drunk at with Junhwe.

_Why am I in a relationship with him anyway?_ Jiwon mulled over the question as he dragged a very sloshed Jinhwan to their room. It was 3:45am. Just half an hour ago, he was sound asleep in bed. Now, he was taking care of a toddler.

Jinhwan wrapped his arms around Jiwon’s neck and pulled him into a messy kiss.

“Hyung, I have no patience for this,” Jiwon huffed as soon as he pulled back. “Let me take your clothes off.”

Jinhwan giggled childishly. “Oh, oppa,” he almost purred and Jiwon’s breath hitched. “Take me to dinner first.”

“I did. Several times,” Jiwon sighed, struggling to undo Jinhwan’s pants with the way the elder was all over him. “We’re boyfriends, remember?”

“Yes… my boyfriend,” Jinhwan hummed, kissing Jiwon’s neck. Jiwon allowed himself to close his eyes for a second and enjoy the sensation. 

“It’s not gonna happen tonight, hyung. You’re very drunk,” Jiwon explained, having a surprisingly hard time in prying Jinhwan off of him. “I want to change you into your pajamas, so you can go to bed. To _sleep_.”

“What?” Jinhwan said, seemingly shocked by Jiwon’s revelation. “To sleep? I don’t wanna sleep though. I wanna fuck,” he whined, reaching for Jiwon again. “I wanna fuck. Doesn’t oppa wanna fuck me?”

Jiwon gaped at Jinhwan. “That’s a low blow, Jinani.”

Jinhwan beamed, noticing the switch of nicknames. Jiwon never stood a chance. 


	4. binhwan - childhood hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin goes back to his hometown for the first time in a long while and meets Jinhwan again in a peculiar way.

Hanbin is already bored of his hometown four days after coming back. He’s bored of the cute little houses with their cute little gardens, the inexistent night life, the bad wi-fi connection and the perfectly pleasant people.

He’s so bored he’s been strolling around what could be defined as the town’s centre, eating ice cream and listening to music, just to kill time. How upset would his mother be if he cut his two-week stay short? She would probably have his head; he had come home for the first time in almost six years, after all. Hanbin huffs and stops in front of the town’s library, mildly curious. Maybe there he can find some obscure book that’ll inspire him to write his own?

Well, it’s not like he has anything better to do. Hanbin steps inside after finishing his subpar ice cream, and nods at the prehistoric librarian behind the counter. He walks around lazily, glancing at the books and examining the ones that look somewhat interesting. 

He finds himself in the history section, checking out a book about the weirdest inventions of the 18th century when he hears a huff coming from his right. Hanbin must have zoned out, because he didn’t notice someone walking up to the shelves.

It’s a boy, a short one at that, struggling to grab a book from the highest shelf. Hanbin considers letting him on his own, but eventually decides to use the inches he has on the guy to boost his karma points. 

“Let me,” Hanbin says, hoping he sounded somewhat cool as he reaches up to the book the boy wanted and hands it to him with a smile.

The boy turns to look at him then, not one bit grateful. He looks weirdly familiar. “I could’ve gotten that myself,” he says, almost petulantly. 

Hanbin’s smile falls. “You were seconds away for jumping, but if you say so, dude,” he counters, annoyed. He won’t let this kid disrespect him, courtesy and maturity be damned. 

The boy brushes his fringe in what looks like a nervous tick and Hanbin is hit by another feeling of deja-vu. This guy looks almost exactly like a kid Hanbin used to hang out with when he was in middle school. Something was off, though. Being a year or two older than Hanbin himself, that guy should definitely be taller or look his age.

“Hey,” Hanbin says suddenly, interrupting whatever the guy was about to say. “Are you by any chance Jinhwan’s little brother?”

The boy seems taken aback and closes and opens his mouth a couple of times, looking every bit appalled. Hanbin wonders if he’s fucked up and Jinhwan’s died in a car crash years ago or something equally as tragic but then the guy narrows his eyes and says, pointedly: “ _I_ am Jinhwan.”

And… what the fuck? “ _You’re_ Jinhwan?” Hanbin asks, cocking his head in confusion and looking at the shorter boy skeptically.

“If you say a word more I’m decking you in the face with this book,” apparently-Jinhwan says and somehow Hanbin doesn’t doubt him. He nods silently and watches Jinhwan walk off, not before sending Hanbin a cold glare.

Maybe not all people were perfectly pleasant, after all.


	5. binhwan - abo au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the office believes that Jinhwan is an alpha, until Jiwon finds out he isn't.

“Jinani, I’m off! Don’t wanna be late,” Hanbin calls, grabbing his coat from the messy rack in the hallway. 

“Coming,” Jinhwan shouts back from the kitchen and pads quickly to the front door. Hanbin smiles and pulls him into his arms for a quick kiss, resting his hands on the small of Jinhwan’s back. Jinhwan’s all soft and pliant, looking every bit like someone who’s just rolled out of bed, with his messy hair and rumpled clothes. Hanbin pecks his lips again, his cheek and then dives to nuzzle his neck, working on scenting the omega.

“Do you _really_ need to do this every morning?” Jinhwan hums, complaining even as he tilts his head to accomodate Hanbin.

“Of course,” Hanbin says, feeling slightly affronted. “I _really_ need everyone to know you’re mine.”

“People at the office just think I’m an alpha now, babe,” Jinhwan laughs softly and gives Hanbin another kiss when he finally pulls away. He flattens imaginary creases on Hanbin’s work shirt with the palms of his hands and smiles sleepily.

“That’s cute,” Hanbin says, amused, stepping back as he fights every instinct that tells him to scoop Jinhwan into his arms and take him back to bed.

“Have a nice day,” Jinhwan grins, watching Hanbin walk backwards to the door just so they could keep looking at each other. It’s extremely dorky, but Jinhwan allows himself to enjoy it.

“You too, Jinani,” Hanbin says, finally out of their apartment. “Try not to be late for work today, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too!” Jinhwan calls out as Hanbin closes the door. He smiles to himself as he gets ready for the day.

/ /

Jinhwan walks in the office keeping his head held high and his gaze fierce, persona completely different from when he was home just an hour ago. He knows that people respect him here, even going as far as admiring him and it’s mostly because, thanks to Hanbin’s meticulousness, everyone believes he’s an alpha. 

He never corrected anyone who assumed it —he wasn’t stupid. Although he loves being an omega, fronting as an alpha has many advantages, the biggest one for him being that other alphas don’t bother him. Except Jiwon at times, but they butt heads frequently so it wasn’t a big deal. The main point was he didn’t have alphas up in his face, feeling entitled to have his attention or hitting on him for no other reason than his scent.

Jinhwan was simply happier like this.

 

“There he goes,” Donghyuk hums appreciatively as he sips his coffee, eyes trained on Jinhwan. Jiwon, who’s stirring his own coffee next to him, rolls his eyes.

“You and the other omegas are still fawning over him?” Junhoe asks from his nearby desk, irritated like each time he spots Jinhwan around ever since the little alpha had terrorized him a couple of months back.

“I don’t think we’ll ever stop,” Donghyuk says honestly and shrugs.

“I don’t get it. He’s the opposite of what you guys usually look for in an alpha. He’s short,” Jiwon points out and waves his hand around. “And like, all soft looking.”

“I think he looks quite scary sometimes,” Yunhyeong pipes up as he walks by to get to the coffee machine.

“He does,” Jiwon admits reluctantly, thinking back to their most recent argument. “But I meant his features and all.”

“He’s hot though,” Donghyuk dismisses him easily. “And with the way he smells? You just know his knot game is strong.”

Junhoe groans and makes a disgusted face. Jiwon agrees with the sentiment wholeheartedly, but it doesn’t stop him from adding, a little desperate: “ _My_ knot game is strong.”

Junhoe fake gags, but Donghyuk merely blinks at Jiwon. “And? I didn’t ask,” he says and then he walks off to his own desk, leaving the alpha rooted on his spot, defeated. 

Yunhyeong runs away before Jiwon can hit him for snickering and Junhoe looks down, barely suppressing an amused grin.

/ /

“Hey, wait up!” Chanwoo calls from afar and Jiwon stops on his tracks, even though it’s two minutes past 5pm and he would very much like to go home.

“What’s up?” he asks once Chanwoo reaches him, urging him to speak even if the young alpha is still catching his breath.

“They saw someone run to the OHR. An omega, obviously. Their alpha should be there already, though,” Chanwoo supplies. Jiwon internally groans at the mention of the Omega Heat Room, a rather self-explanatory location.

“So? What do you want _me_ to do about it?” Jiwon asks, even though he already has an idea.

“We need you to check on them. See if the omega is doing okay,” Chanwoo says, looking like he hated asking Jiwon just as much Jiwon hated being asked.

“Why is it always me?” Jiwon complains, setting his coat and bag down on a chair, resigned to agreeing. He isn’t a monster after all, they _do_ need to check if the omega is alright. Chanwoo follows him as they walk towards the west wing, where the OHR is.

“All the omegas who work here seem to have left, so we need someone like you, you know…” Chanwoo trails off, unsure on how to breach the sensitive topic.

“Someone with a pathetically weak scent, yeah. Got it, thanks,” Jiwon grumbles under his breath.

“No, that’s not it! Your scent is… Comforting. Reassuring, if you will,” Chanwoo says, sincerely. “You wouldn’t spook an omega in heat, that’s it.”

“Oh,” Jiwon whispers and Chanwoo spots a smile tugging his lips. “Okay, okay. I’m going, you can leave now.”

 

Walking closer to the OHR, Jiwon can already smell the omega that’s been there before him. He also catches a whiff of a familiar alpha scent. Jinhwan?

Jinhwan had an omega from the office? He didn’t recall noticing anything, but then again the two of them had never spoken about private topics before, so he wouldn’t know. 

Jiwon takes a deep breath once he’s in front of the door, keeping in mind to make himself look and smell less threatening as not to make either the alpha or the omega uncomfortable. He pushes the door open when he feels ready and the strong and addictive scent of the omega in heat fills his nostrils right away, the sweetness of it making him almost dizzy. 

He tries to keep a clear head, even though the smell is heady and goes straight to his crotch, and peaks into the room. He doesn’t expect the scene he finds before him.

Despite the OHR providing a bed, among many other commodities, a small figure Jiwon immediately recognizes as Jinhwan is writhing on the floor, moaning in pure bliss, as another, bigger figure is plunging into him at a worry-inducing pace. 

Jiwon blinks once, then twice and thrice to try to make sense of what he’s seeing. He doesn’t make a sound and just stares, dumbfounded as his brain connects the dots. Jinhwan is the source of the exhilarating omega scent he’s breathing in and the alpha scent he’s familiar with belongs to the guy that’s currently fucking Jinhwan. It’s a lot to wrap his head around.

He’s brought back to reality when Jinhwan arches his back from the floor and lets out a high pitched, desperate moan as the alpha over him all but slams his dick inside him. It’s pretty violent from both parts; Jinhwan digs his nails painfully into the alpha’s skin or tugs at his hair hard, while the alpha doesn’t seem like he’s slowing his thrusts down any time soon. Jiwon thinks he can see a nasty looking bite on Jinhwan’s shoulder, too.

“H-Hanbin,” Jinhwan cries out, voice rough from all the screaming he’s probably done. He tries to squirm around but the alpha —Hanbin, keeps him pinned on the ground unceremoniously. It still doesn’t stop Jinhwan from pulling Hanbin closer and whining a string of needy: “Knot me, _knot_ me!” 

“So clingy,” Hanbin grunts and hikes Jinhwan’s legs further up to bury himself deeper. Jinhwan’s whole body jolts and Jiwon clearly sees Hanbin smirk predatorily at the omega. “There, baby?”

“Th-there!” Jinhwan confirms with a pitiful sob that makes even Jiwon’s cock twitch. Hanbin pulls all the way back before thrusting in with force, the raunchy sound of skin slapping skin and the squelching of Jinhwan’s wetness blending with the omega’s wanton whimpers of _alpha_ and _please_.

Jiwon swallows, enthralled by the scene, and forgets he’s supposed to be invisible, forgets he’s not supposed to stay and watch like a creep. Just then, Hanbin seems to detect Jiwon’s own alpha scent. It’s weaker than his and less aggressive, but it’s still another alpha in the presence of his omega in heat.

Hanbin’s head snaps up as he locates the smell, ready to rip a throat or two, and locks eyes with Jiwon. Hanbin slows his hips down and lets Jinhwan’s legs slip from his shoulders, only for them to coil around his waist while the omega petulantly whines and demands for more. 

Jiwon swallows for a whole different reason when Hanbin ignores Jinhwan in favor of keeping his unwavering gaze on him. He feels sweat prickle at his hairline, engulfed by primal fear. He has no doubt that Hanbin could kill him, intoxicated by Jinhwan’s pheromones. 

With difficulty, Jiwon snaps out of his own high and bows his head, trying to show submission before Hanbin can actually jump him. He shuts the door immediately and walks away on shaky legs, heart thumping with adrenaline and dick hard and pulsing. Before he can unpack everything he has seen he has important business to attend to. 

 

/ /

“So you’re an omega,” Jiwon says the second he sits in front of Jinhwan’s desk. He’s never believed in pleasantries. 

“Yes. As if it wasn’t clear enough for you by now, I am,” Jinhwan replies in a clipped tone, setting aside the papers he’s working on. He doubts Jiwon will stop pestering him anytime soon.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jiwon asks, genuinely curious. He means well, Jinhwan thinks, but he the smile the alpha’s wearing on his face annoys him.

“It never really came up,” Jinhwan brushes him off, hopes to taper down Jiwon’s mood.

“That’s bullshit,” Jiwon calls him out immediately. “You had plenty of chances to say it.”

Jinhwan sighs. He doesn’t really have the time to argue with Jiwon right now. His heat has put him behind schedule. “What do you want, Jiwon? Why are you here?” he asks brusquely. “I feel humiliated enough as it is, with you seeing me like that.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I didn’t even tell anybody you’re an omega,” Jiwon says and shakes his head. “I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to see if you needed to talk? It must have been hard, not being yourself around people.”

“I’m doing just fine,” Jinhwan says. “I don’t need a big charming alpha to rescue me.”

Jiwon sighs and sits back, slightly irritated. “Could’ve fooled me, with the way I heard you beg for a knot.”

Jinhwan’s mouth falls open and his cheeks flush red. “Fuck right off,” he snaps and he looks so appalled Jiwon can’t help but laugh. Jinhwan shakes his head, still embarrassed, but Jiwon’s laugh has always been contagious and he thinks Jinhwan’s a little amused as well.

“So, that alpha? Is he…?”

Jinhwan’s face softens at the mention of Hanbin. “He’s my mate, yes. I think you’ve figured by now, given that I smell like him every day.”

“Wow, and you’re mated too. You’re full of secrets, huh?” Jiwon muses. “Where’s your mark, though?”

Jinhwan’s rolls his eyes and the tips of his ears redden. The place his marks is, isn’t exactly family friendly. “Why should I tell you, of all people? Haven’t you pried enough already?”

“Because I _need_ to know,” Jiwon says, leaning forward to examine Jinhwan’s face. “You look flustered. Is it on you ass cheek? Please tell me it is.”

“It’s _not_ on my ass cheek,” Jinhwan scoffs, pushes himself up. “I have work to do, leave me alone.”

“It’s _so_ on your ass cheek,” Jiwon whispers in glee, watching Jinhwan stalk off after giving him the finger.


	6. bobhwan - bed sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since Jinhwan's last night visit.

The door opens slowly and the creaking sounds too loud in the silence of the room. Jiwon looks up from his phone, squinting in the dark to figure who’s there to annoy him. To his surprise, it’s Jinhwan. It had been a while since his last night visit.

He doesn’t look too sober from the way he stumbles in ungracefully and Jiwon looks at him questioningly until Jinhwan huffs.

“I’m sad and I’m sleeping here tonight,” he announces, walks closer to the bed and then flops down by Jiwon's side, face first.

Jiwon sighs, but doesn’t try to argue with Jinhwan because nothing good would come out of it. “Come under the covers at least, hyung. It’s cold.”

Jinhwan whines that he’s comfortable but Jiwon’s suggestion seems reasonable enough, especially since he’s only wearing a thin t-shirt and shorts, so he shuffles until he somehow manages to wriggle under the duvet.

Jiwon drops his phone on the nightstand and pulls at the covers, attempting to get some of it back since Jinhwan had basically stolen the entire thing while he was rolling around getting comfortable. Jinhwan glares at him with narrowed eyes, like Jiwon had personally offended him, so Jiwon solves the problem by shuffling closer to him. 

“I feel warm now,” Jinhwan mumbles and his face looks significantly redder. Jiwon smiles and wonders if he’s just drunk or if he’s affected by the proximity of their bodies.

“Less sad?” Jiwon asks gently and Jinhwan gives him a nod.

“Less sad,” he confirms and turns on his side to look at Jiwon better. “I’ll be big spoon tonight,” he says out of the blue and Jiwon sputters. 

“W-what?”

“We end up cuddling anyway,” Jinhwan states, matter-of-factly. “But I want to be big spoon for once.” His words are a little slurred, although still coherent, but his brain to mouth filter must be broken; they had never spoken before about how they always wake up tangled together when Jinhwan comes to sleep in Jiwon’s room.

“Fine,” Jiwon agrees with a sigh, like Jinhwan’s proposition was somewhat burdensome, and turns around. Jinhwan scoots closer right away; he wraps an arm around Jiwon’s middle and even goes as far as hiking his leg over his. 

“What are you so clingy for?” Jiwon grunts, feeling his face heat up. He’s really glad Jinhwan can’t see him or he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“I don’t want you to run away,” Jinhwan says simply and rubs the cold tip of his nose on the back of Jiwon’s neck

“Why would I run away, hyung?” 

“‘Cause I want to tell you something,” Jinhwan says, even more quietly, and tightens his hold on the younger. 

“And what’s that?” Jiwon encourages when the other doesn’t continue, but Jinhwan stays silent. He only feels warm, steady puffs of air on his skin and figures the elder has fallen asleep. Except all of a sudden he hears a shaky exhale and a sniffle.

“I don’t want you to treat me differently,” Jinhwan says. He’s crying, Jiwon realizes, his voice thicker and words less clear. Jiwon tries to turn over, alarmed and eager to check on him, but Jinhwan stops him from doing so and holds him locked in place. Jiwon settles for taking Jinhwan’s small hand in his to squeeze it in reassurance.

“I won’t,” Jiwon says easily. He’s sure of that, at least. There are few things that could erase his ginormous affection for Jinhwan, and he doubts this is a murder confession. 

“I— I like women,” Jinhwan says softly and takes a shaky breath. “But I like men, too.”

Jiwon doesn’t say anything for a moment, processing the new information. It must be the first time Jinhwan says it out loud, Jiwon figures, with the way his hands are shaking. Jiwon squeezes the hand he’s holding once again, intertwines their fingers together. “Okay,” he replies, simply. “That’s okay, hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

Jinhwan chuckles nervously and squeezes Jiwon’s hand back, grateful. “Thank you. I’m not done yet, though,” he adds. “I’m, uh. I'm in love.”

Jiwon’s stomach flips unpleasantly. He only keeps his composure because opening up must be hard for Jinhwan, if his clammy palm is anything to go by. He can’t help but wonder, though, images of Hanbin, Junhoe and even Chanwoo popping up in his mind: who with? Selfishly, Jiwon hopes it’s nobody in the group. He would inevitably hate whoever had stolen Jinhwan’s heart, and he doesn’t want to hate his own family. 

He’s so engrossed in his own thoughts he almost misses Jinhwan continuing his sentence. “I’m in love… with you,” Jinhwan says in a hushed, vulnerable voice. Jiwon’s body goes rigid in surprise, heart beating so fast he’s sure he’s about to have a heart attack. He _did_ hear it, didn’t he? It wasn’t just a figment of his wild imagination, right?

“Jinhwan,” Jiwon says as soon as his brain catches up with his mouth.

“It’s okay, Jiwon-ah. You don’t have to say anything,” Jinhwan assures right away, misinterpreting Jiwon’s stillness. “I, uh. I thought you should know, but we can totally never talk about it ever again.”

“Hyung—” Jiwon tries, but Jinhwan interrupts him again.

“Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything at all, though. _Fuck_ , forget all about it, I drank too much,” the elder rambles and relents his hold on Jiwon. Jiwon uses this as his chance to turn around and stop Jinhwan from leaving the bed and spiraling into despair in the solitude of his room. 

“Let me speak,” Jiwon says, a tad too loud for the dead of the night. It makes Jinhwan quiet down though, and Jiwon takes his hands in his, looks him in the eye. He gets a little anxious just then; admitting he’s in love with Jinhwan out loud, _to_ Jinhwan, is still terrifying, even after he had just been confessed to. He swallows.

“Jinhwan hyung, I love you too.”

“I _know_ you love me, that’s not what I said though,” Jinhwan huffs and struggles to pull away, but Jiwon doesn’t let go.

“You’re so nit-picky, fuck! I’m _in love_ with you, too,” he says, embarrassed and barely able to keep the eye contact. Jinhwan stills, hands going limp in Jiwon's.

“Are you lying?”

“What? Of course not.”

“And since when do _you_ like guys?” Jinhwan asks, skeptical. It’s a bit hypocritical, given that Jinhwan had come out mere minutes earlier, but Jiwon allows it since Jinhwan is intoxicated.

“I dunno, since I met you, I guess. Not that I was keeping track or anything,” Jiwon cracks a smile and Jinhwan grins too. 

“You’re in love with me,” he says and he looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Jiwon brings Jinhwan’s hand to his lips and kisses it.

“I am.” Jiwon murmurs and lets go of Jinhwan’s hands in favour of running his fingers through the elder’s hair. The strands stick out in different directions because of the sweat gathered there, making him look silly. “Were you this nervous of confessing to me? You’re soaked,” he can’t help but tease.

Jinhwan pouts and swats Jiwon’s hand away. “As if you weren’t looking like you shat yourself just seconds ago,” he huffs, annoyed. Jiwon laughs and pulls Jinhwan to his chest, kissing him on the top of the head. Surprisingly, Jinhwan doesn’t fight it and settles into Jiwon’s arms. 

Jiwon allows himself to enjoy it for a moment and closes his eyes. It lasts until he feels Jinhwan shake like a leaf all over again. “Jinani… Are you crying again?”

“Y-yes.”

“ _Why_?”

Jinhwan shakes his head and grips Jiwon's shirt, holding it for dear life. “I just can’t believe this, it feels like a dream,” he says between sobs. Jiwon almost laughs, but checks himself before he can, and rocks them side to side slowly in an attempt to calm Jinhwan.

“Then let’s go to sleep, yeah? I’ll show you it's not a dream," Jiwon hums. "I'll be right here in the morning, hyung.”


	7. past binhwan/bobjunhwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin goes to talk to Jinhwan about their past relationship and stumbles upon something unusual.

Hanbin takes a deep breath and rehearses his speech one last time. _Hi, Jinhwan hyung, sorry for dropping by unannounced blah blah blah I know you said we should move on blah blah blah I still love you, would you give us another chance?_ Yes, that could work, Jinhwan is more soft-hearted and sentimental than he lets on. He wipes the sweaty palms of his hands on his jeans and realizes only then that he's empty handed. Should he have brought flowers? Crap, he definitely should have!

He considers dashing to the supermarket down the street to grab a a bottle of wine or at least a box of chocolate, but he's too afraid that if he leaves the landing of Jinhwan’s apartment he will chicken out and ultimately run back home. So, he raises his hand and knocks on the door three times.

He feels high on a cocktail of anxiety and anticipation and is left a bit breathless when the door opens a few seconds later, revealing a very shirtless and very confused Jinhwan. 

“H-Hanbin?” he murmurs and all of a sudden his eyes go wide and he half-closes the door. To feel less exposed, Hanbin assumes, and although it's nothing he hasn't seen before, he guesses it's different now.

“Hi, Jinhwan hyung,” Hanbin says, following his script almost robotically. "Sorry for dropping by unannounced—”

“Listen, Hanbin,” Jinhwan says, interrupting Hanbin's carefully crafted speech. “Now is not a good time.”

He sounds a bit nervous, like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but Hanbin doesn't pick up the hints, too overwhelmed by just _seeing_ Jinhwan in person after months of absence. “Hyung, it'll take just a minute of your time, please.”

“I don't have a minute. _No_ , sorry, that was rude,” Jinhwan adds immediately when he sees Hanbin's face fall. _Soft-hearted_. “I’ll tell you what, let’s meet up somewhere else and like, not right now—”

“Jinan-ah!” a voice calls from inside the apartment and Jinhwan flinches, gripping the door handle tightly. “You're out of toilet paper, just saying!”

Jinhwan pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales, seemingly trying to pull himself together and not murder whoever just gave him away. Jinhwan is seeing someone.

Hanbin had experienced a heartbreak for the first time when they had 'agreed' to break up and he didn't think he'd feel it once more, not so soon and not because of Jinhwan yet _again_. A small _oh_ is the only thing that leaves his mouth.

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan says softly, but it seems like fate isn't quite done with stomping all over Hanbin's heart because,

“Jinan-ah,” a voice sing-songs. “Jinan-ah! Jinani! Where are you?” the voice keeps going, loud, annoying and insistent. Except it's a different voice from the previous one, Hanbin is fairly sure, and it only takes one look at Jinhwan's mortified face to confirm it.

“What the fuck?” Hanbin says, because _what the fuck_ are the only words running through his mind, there's not much else to add. Jinhwan opens and closes his mouth, waves his hand around, but no words come out. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers eventually. Hanbin doesn't know what he's sorry for exactly and has no time to ask, really, because his eyes catch some movement behind Jinhwan and the owner of the second voice belts out a _Jinaaan_ so loud Hanbin thinks even Donghyuk, who's visiting his sister in the US, has heard him.

Jinhwan startles and glares at the naked man that's just popped out in the hallway. The motion opens the door a couple of inches further and the man's mouth forms an 'o' shape when he spots Hanbin.

“Oh. Oh, _shit_ ,” he says and disappears around the corner again. Hanbin hears some commotion and a grunt of pain, as if two people had just bumped into each other. “Fuck, hyung, go back, go back! We've made it awkward.”

Jinhwan slaps a hand over his face and sighs. Hanbin stands still, speechless. Jinhwan is seeing _two_ someones? At the same time? And to think their relationship had been nothing but traditional… Plus Jinhwan had never been the type to sleep around. Although, Hanbin doubts this is sleeping around; the two men had spoken informally to Jinhwan, which means there was some type of attachment. Hanbin feels the beginnings of a headache form at his temples.

“Look, I'm really sorry you, uh. You saw that,” Jinhwan says and clears his throat. It's clear that he's embarrassed, tips of his ears on fire. He's doing his best to avoid looking into Hanbin's eyes, too.

“It's... fine, hyung,” Hanbin says slowly, having mercy on him. “This is your, um... Private time, you can do whatever you want, obviously. You don't owe me an explanation or anything like that.”

“Y-yeah, I know that,” Jinhwan huffs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Now that he's paying more attention, Hanbin can clearly see several bruises litter Jinhwan's fair skin. 

“It's best if I leave now,” Hanbin says, suddenly feeling exhausted by this weird encounter. “Actually, no. I just want to know one thing first.”

“And what's that?” Jinhwan asks, nibbling his lower lip. He's given up on his dignity the second Jiwon had started yelling about the lack of toilet paper anyway. Actually, he might've lost it the drunken night he had allowed both Junhoe and Jiwon into his home for the first time.

“Are there only two guys or like, there’s a third one lurking in the kitchen? A fourth man waiting in bed?” Hanbin muses, cracking a smile when Jinhwan's cheeks flush and he looks ready to punch him on the arm, just like old times.

“Do you think I'm running a brothel?” Jinhwan whines, looking pained. “I'm not— I'm _not_ having constant orgies, if that's what you think.”

“So, it's just those two?” Hanbin presses.

“Gee, yes. _Just_ them. What are you so insistent for?”

“Okay,” Hanbin says and nods to himself as if doing the math in his head. “Okay. Two is fine. I can win over two guys.”

Jinhwan gapes at Hanbin. “Excuse me, _what_?”

“Jinhwan hyung, I would love to give us another chance,” Hanbin says, completely serious. Like he hadn't just stumbled upon Jinhwan being in some sort of relationship with two men. “You don't have to answer now, just think about it.”

Jinhwan just stares so Hanbin nods his head, taking the silence as his cue to leave. It's when he's he's stepped into the elevator that Jinhwan speaks up again.

“Even after all of... _this_?”

“Call me crazy, but even _more_ after all of this,” Hanbin shakes his head, sounding astonished by his own feelings as well. The doors of the elevator close and Jinhwan blinks a couple of times before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was a bit stupid, huh? thoughts?


	8. binhwan - misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan makes a hasty assumption.

_“I dunno, hyung,” Jiwon said with a shrug. “I haven’t seen Hanbin in a looong while. Last thing I heard was that he was with some girl. Apparently it got pretty serious, but it was complicated at the same time? Ah, you should ask Yun, though. They still hang out every now and then, I think. I don’t really know that either, actually. The gang didn’t ever get back together after you guys broke up.”_

 

The thing is, Jinhwan _can’t_ ask Yunhyeong about Hanbin. He would insist the two of them met up to have the closure they never had when Jinhwan left for college, and Jinhwan really, _really_ isn’t up for that. For the most part, he’s ashamed of how he ended things with Hanbin, slamming the door after a childish argument fueled by unfounded jealousy. Another part of him (a very _smaller_ one, believe him) is scared of seeing Hanbin again. 

While he was in college, Jinhwan had experimented with both committed and open relationships, but nothing had come close to what he had felt for Hanbin. Granted, he might’ve idealized the whole thing —they were basically kids at the time, after all— but, _still_. Jinhwan is afraid he might’ve fucked up the best thing he could’ve had, and it was only going to go downhill from there.

So, there was no asking Yunhyeong. 

But whatever, it isn’t even a big deal. He can do just fine without knowing what Hanbin is up to. 

 

_Except_ Jinhwan is nosy by nature and he’s _dying_ to know and sadly, even stalking Hanbin’s social media is out of question because all of his accounts are either private or defunct. Maybe he could get Chanwoo to talk without having him butting in too much? After all, he’s always had the unnerving gift of knowing everything that was going on.

Just as he’s thinking what to bribe Chanwoo with to buy his silence, he gets a text from his mother.

_From: MOM_  
nani, are you by any chance near a supermarket?  
i need you to pick up a couple of things, if you can 

_To: MOM  
yeah, no problem_

_From: MOM_  
thank you, baby  
you’re my best son 

_To: MOM  
i’m your only son…_

_From: MOM_  
busted!!! haha  
i’ll send you a list! 

 

So that’s how Jinhwan ends up getting lost amidst the aisles of possibly the biggest supermarket he’s ever set foot in, with an overflowing armful of products his mom asked him to buy because _Pfft, no, I won’t need a basket, baskets are for weaklings_. 

He turns a couple of corners, asks an elderly lady for directions and finally spots the foreign snacks rack —his sister had expensive cravings. He whispers a _yes!_ of relief under his breath, but his glee is short lived when an oddly familiar laugh rings through the air.

He must be hallucinating. It can’t be…

But it _is_. Jinhwan whips his head to the right and there he is, at the very end of the aisle: Kim Hanbin in the flesh. He looks taller than Jinhwan remembers and his hair is messier and longer than he’s ever seen on him, but his features stayed the same. One couldn’t get Hanbin’s nose wrong, that’s definitely him.

Hanbin hasn’t noticed Jinhwan yet, so the elder takes a few seconds to compose himself, rearrange his shocked expression into a more neutral one. Should he say hi? He _had_ just spent the past hour thinking about Hanbin, so he guesses he should. 

He should bite the bullet, greet Hanbin and make awkward small talk, like all exes do. 

Any second now.

 

…Or maybe not. For some reason, Jinhwan feels frozen, holding the groceries close to his chest as if they were a protective shield. Should he _really_ say hi? What if Hanbin doesn’t want to talk to him? What if he treats Jinhwan coldly? What _if_ —

No. It’s been years, Jinhwan’s an adult now and he can face Hanbin, no second guessing allowed. He takes a step towards the younger, plastering a smile on his face but he freezes again, and this time it’s for an entirely different reason.

There’s a _kid_ that pops out from Hanbin’s other side, previously hidden from Jinhwan’s sight by Hanbin’s body, who darts to the chocolates stand. It’s a little girl. She looks around three or four years old —Jinhwan’s never been good at guessing children’s ages— but she’s cute, if a bit disheveled. She barrels back to Hanbin and tugs at the sleeve of his hoodie excitedly, whining about wanting him to buy her the snack she’s holding.

Jinhwan watches with mild fascination, confused as to what he’s seeing. Whose kid is that?

Hanbin laughs and crouches down to her height. His voice sounds softer than Jinhwan’s ever heard when he takes the snack out of her tiny hand and says, “Byul-ah, you know mom said no. It’s bad for you, baby.” 

Jinhwan’s fake smile falls when he hastily connects the dots. Mom? Baby? Does that mean that’s Hanbin’s… _daughter_?! Was that what Jiwon meant when he said Hanbin was in a complicated relationship? 

Jinhwan is sure he looks like a fool, just standing there with his mouth wide open, but no one can’t blame him for being unable to recover just yet. 

It gets worse when Hanbin resolves the issue by picking the little girl up, cradling her in his arms: now she’s facing Jinhwan. She giggles and innocently locks eyes with him, waving her pudgy hand, a goofy smile taking over her face. Jinhwan can’t help but notice that she _does_ look an awful lot like Hanbin… _Fuck_.

He kind of wants to march to Yunhyeong’s house and yell at him for not telling Jinhwan, maybe pinch him —he can’t hit _Yunhyeong_ he’s not a monster— but it’s too late to retreat now: Hanbin’s already turning around, curious to see who the child is waving so excitedly at.

 

Jinhwan panics and takes a couple of steps back, clumsily bumping into the shelves behind him and causing several boxes of cereal to scatter on the ground (one even hits him on the head —but _hey_ , at least they didn’t spill their contents). Jinhwan feels his face flush in embarrassment; he’s made an absolute idiot out himself in front of Hanbin, on their first meeting after almost five years no less. And all he can do is stand there and wallow in self pity: he can’t even pick up the boxes with his arm full. He thinks he can hear Hanbin’s daughter _laugh_ at him.

“J-Jinhwan hyung?” Hanbin says then, sounding every bit as surprised as he looks when Jinhwan’s head snaps up, awakening from his pity party. Oh, how much he had dreamed of hearing his voice again. 

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan says, like he and Hanbin were having a backwards _me-Tarzan-you-Jane_ moment. His palms are ridiculously clammy, so much so that he’s scared of losing his grip on the orange juice bottle he’s holding, and his brain is static. He swallows with difficulty, throat suddenly dry, and utters the first thing that comes to mind: “I think, uh. I think congratulations are in order.” Jinhwan follows his words by nodding his chin at the little girl now struggling in Hanbin’s arms.

Hanbin frowns, looking confused, as if Jinhwan had just spoken in an alien language. Had he? Jinhwan really hopes he hand’t, he was barely dealing with the previous humiliation. “What—” Hanbin starts to say but Jinhwan interrupts him, high-strung and overwhelmed.

“I’m sure you’re, um, an amazing father,” he stutters and lets out an awkward, breathy laugh. “Well, I gotta go now. Bye!”

Jinhwan thinks Hanbin’s calling out for him, but he’ll damned if he stays there a _second_ more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this is particularly good, but hopefully I'll come back with a better drabble next week!!


	9. binhwan - catboy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Maybe_ the catboy was more than Hanbin had bargained for.

Hanbin would never admit it to a living soul (especially not to Yunhyeong) but _maybe_ the catboy was more than he had bargained for. 

There was nothing _wrong_ with him per se. Physically, Jinhwan was in great shape, healthy and even more beautiful than what was showed in the pictures Hanbin had seen on the website. Personality wise, though, Jinhwan was a little off.

So maybe the suspiciously low price on _catboysforsale.net_ should’ve been a red flag and _maybe_ Yunhyeong had been right all along and Hanbin should’ve purchased a catboy in person instead of buying one online but it was done now. Jinhwan was legally his and Hanbin couldn’t abandon him because he was fussy or demanding or moody all the time. 

Besides, while Hanbin wasn’t exactly the poster boy for patience, he was a firm believer that perseverance was the key to success, so giving up on Jinhwan wasn’t an option.

 

It takes some trial and error but by the start of week two Hanbin gets Jinhwan to sit with him for meals and has him make basic conversation. Jinhwan glares at him most of the time and never goes near him voluntarily, but Hanbin still thinks it’s some kind of progress.

Within the next few weeks Hanbin has learned to read Jinhwan’s mood swings and has even earned a reluctant _thank you_ from the catboy. Their fingers brushed when Hanbin passed Jinhwan his plate and Jinhwan hadn’t immediately hissed at him, settling for a mere angry stare. It only makes Hanbin smile now.

 

His relationship with Jinhwan grows steadily but slowly. It hits a turning point the day Hanbin walks in on Jinhwan crying in his own room. 

 

Jinhwan’s head whips up at the intrusion and Hanbin regrets not knocking, expecting the catboy to yell or throw objects at him (or do both simultaneously). Instead, Jinhwan sniffles and wipes his eyes, although, given that he’s still sobbing, it doesn’t help much. Hanbin steps closer under Jinhwan’s attentive stare. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks gently, receiving only a shake of Jinhwan’s head in reply. Hanbin keeps silent for a few seconds before tentatively reaching his hand out.

“I’m going to pet you,” he clarifies. “You seem like you need it. I won’t hurt you, but if you scratch me you won’t get dinner tonight.”

Jinhwan hmphs but doesn’t say anything else so Hanbin goes for it. He caresses Jinhwan’s hair and cards his fingers through it when he’s gained confidence. Surprisingly, Jinhwan relaxes almost immediately under Hanbin’s ministrations. He even closes his eyes, seemingly trusting Hanbin.

Hanbin smiles, elated by the development. He scratches at Jinhwan’s left ear and his grin turns into a full beam when Jinhwan actually _purrs_ for the first time. “You’re cute,” he whispers.

Jinhwan’s eyes snap open right away. “Shut up,” he says, sounding like a mean child. Hanbin sighs and retreats his hand.

“Well, you _were_ cute. For a full thirty seconds even, that’s gotta be a record,” he says, puts a hand on his hip. “Do you want to talk? Tell me why you’re crying?”

“No,” Jinhwan says, sulky.

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone, then,” Hanbin says, defeated. He's not in the mood to fight with Jinhwan about why communicating feelings is important.

“No,” Jinhwan repeats, a little more forcefully. Hanbin looks at him, confused, and Jinhwan blushes lightly. “Don’t go,” the catboy adds, voice a tad softer.

“Why?”

“Just stay,” Jinhwan says, annoyed. “And continue,” he demands, tilting his head a little and waiting for Hanbin to resume petting him.

“Continue?” Hanbin says, slowly. “Continue… what?” He just wants to be _sure_.

“You _know_ what,” Jinhwan almost snaps. Hanbin crosses his arms.

“I know what, but I want _you_ to say it, Jinani,” he hums, purposefully using the pet name to irritate Jinhwan further.

Jinhwan bites his lip, probably weighting the pros and cons. Hanbin gets impatient.

“Okay,” he huffs. “Deal with it yourself then. I’m leaving.”

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan whines and goes as far as grabbing the sleeve of Hanbin’s hoodie to keep him in place. 

Hanbin looks back at the catboy in surprise and sees his eyes tear up all over again. “Oh, Jinani,” he says softly, pouting out of pity. “Are you going to cry again, kitten?”

Jinhwan sniffles and shakes his head vehemently, even though he’s already back to bawling his eyes out. “Just pet me, please,” he hiccups, past being embarrassed, and Hanbin coos, hit by a strong wave of protectiveness.

He sits on the bed and scoops Jinhwan in his arms, immediately running his fingers through the catboy’s hair to calm him down. It works, even too well. Jinhwan ends up falling asleep on him, exhausted by all the crying. The quiet puffs of his breathing tickle Hanbin’s collarbone and his arm is prickling under Jinhwan’s weight, but he’s the happiest he’s ever been since the catboy arrived home.

Jinhwan’s still way more than Hanbin has bargained for, but it might just be worth it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love catboys and that's my only note.


	10. bobhwan - office au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Jinhwan let everybody walk over him just like that? Jiwon can't stand it.

"Hyung, would you mind finishing this spreadsheet for me?" Donghyuk asks in a sweet, pleading voice and Jiwon looks up, sending him a burning look. He's not even asking Jiwon, but Jinhwan, who sits in the cubicle in front of him. Donghyuk catches Jiwon's glare over the divisor and looks away immediately.

"I don't know..." Jinhwan says with a huff, sounding unsure. Donghyuk pouts a little and Jiwon knows it's over for Jinhwan.

"Ah, hyung, I'm running late for dance practice but you know Hanbin hyung will kill me if I don't turn this over on time! Please, please, _please_ hyung?" 

Jinhwan lets out a long sigh but judging by Donghyuk's bright smile that follows it right after he's won and Jinhwan is nodding, accepting the extra work.

"Thank you, hyung, you're the _best_!" Donghyuk says and leans down either to hug Jinhwan or kiss his cheek —or both. Jinhwan sputters something mildly menacing and Donghyuk skips away happily.

Jiwon rolls his eyes and watches the same thing happen thrice in the span of the next hour. He's reaching his limit. Why does Jinhwan let everybody walk over him just like that?

 

It's when everybody else has gone home, with the exception of him and Jinhwan —and most likely Hanbin, although Jiwon isn't sure he ever leaves his office— that Jiwon has a chance to ask him just that.

 

They're having a coffee break, coincidentally at the same time. Jinhwan nods at Jiwon when he walks in the break room, barely looking up from the papers he’s reviewing as he sips his shitty coffee. He looks petite and tired sat on the plush chair by the table, but even so still sort of attractive —Jiwon has _eyes_ and that's all there is to it, really. 

"Shouldn't you be at home already?" Jiwon asks conversationally, stirring his own shitty coffee. 

Jinhwan gazes up and gives him a dubious look, like he doesn't understand why Jiwon is talking to him. Jiwon didn't realize they had such a bad relationship. Sure, they bickered every day and got on each other's nerves more often than not, but that just came along with being cubicle neighbours, right?

"Junhoe asked me to look over his report," Jinhwan answers after a beat and shrugs. "It's pretty bad. He needs all the help he can get."

Jiwon involuntarily makes a face so he quickly downs his coffee, swallowing his opinion along with the scalding substance.

Jinhwan squints at him though. "What?" he snaps, already defensive. He probably thinks Jiwon has some beef with Junhoe, like everyone does in the office. It's just an old misunderstanding though.

"Nothing."

"You clearly have something to say," Jinhwan pushes, putting his papers and the coffee down on the table. Jiwon wishes he'd treat everyone else as brusquely, it'd make his life easier. 

Jiwon shrugs and sits across from him. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

“Yes. Spill," Jinhwan says and crosses his arms.

“Well…" Jiwon starts vaguely, words escaping him suddenly. He narrows his eyebrows and thinks about the injustice Jinhwan goes through voluntarily. “Well, are you Junhoe's supervisor? His mother? Or are you simply trying to act like goddamn Mother Teresa?" 

Jinhwan frowns, confused. "What? He's my friend--"

“Friend my ass,” Jiwon scoffs. “So, he’s your friend and so are all the others asking _you_ to do their job for them, huh? Why are you letting them use you?" 

"What are you talking about? I'm not! They're just asking for a favour and, and, as a good friend I, uh," Jinhwan stutters, clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation. Jiwon feels bad, but he needs Jinhwan to understand.

“Alright. So you're doing all of them favours, but how many of these so-called friends would do something for you, Jinhwan?" Jiwon says, drops all honorifics without thinking. "How many of them have offered _their_ help?"

"I don't need help, but I'm sure that if I did, someone would offer," Jinhwan says, getting worked up too.

"Yet you're here, working overtime for something that isn't even your job," Jiwon taunts. 

"You're here too!"

"I'm here because I'm behind schedule. But it's my own fault so I'll shut up, roll my sleeves up and _work_ ," Jiwon explains and waves Jinhwan off. “You know, it wouldn't have been hard to have you do it instead."

Jinhwan looks offended by now and Jiwon's pretty sure that if he didn't hate him before, he surely does now. "That's absolutely not true."

Jiwon snorts. "You only need a compliment and puppy eyes and you're done for.”

Jinhwan blushes and moves to stand up. "I don't know why you're saying these things."

"Because they're true!" Jiwon says and stands up with Jinhwan. "Just fucking think, Jinhwan. You're smart enough to know what I'm talking about. Learn to say no."

“Just leave me alone," Jinhwan says lowly, but he sounds hesitant, like he's just now putting the pieces together.

Jiwon watches him pick up his papers and looks at the conflict written all over his face. "Look, I'm sorry I was rude. I just wanted you to see what I've been seeing all this time," he sighs and Jinhwan shrugs. Jiwon has the weird thought of easing the tension off his shoulder with a massage. "I meant what I said though, Jinhwan. I think you're smart, you should definitely be more ambitious. I know you're not just a pretty face around here. Don't let people walk all over you."

Jinhwan bites his lip and looks at Jiwon, "You're really sending me mixed signals, Jiwon," he mumbles.

"What?"

"Well, you've just called me pretty, but you've also spent the last fifteen minutes yelling at me," Jinhwan says and Jiwon lets out an embarrassed laugh. 

"Is that… Is that the only thing you've picked up from the entire speech?" he asks nervously, scratching his chin.

"No," Jinhwan chuckles and looks down at his shoes. Jiwon notices that the tips of his ears have gone red. "Um, thank you for making me see that, I guess. Although it did hurt my ego quite a bit."

Jiwon winces. "I'm sorry," he repeats. "Tact isn't something I'm known for."

"Don't I know," Jinhwan sighs and looks up to give Jiwon a small, coy smile, letting him know he's teasing.

Jiwon’s heart actually skips a beat and he feels overwhelmed just like that. The words leave his mouth before his brain can catch up. “Ah, go out with me, Jinhwan!”

Jinhwan’s eyebrows shoot up and he takes a physical step back, surprised by the force behind Jiwon's sentence. "Is that… an order?"

"What? Oh! _No_ , shit," Jiwon rambles, wanting to drop kick himself for his sudden lack of suaveness. He’s Jinhwan laugh again, though. ”No, um. I meant… Would you like to go out with me, Jinhwan?" 

"I'm still your hyung," Jinhwan reminds him.

"Jinhwan hyung," Jiwon whines impatiently, all jittery with nerves. "I know I just told you to learn to say no, but, like, not right now?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Jinhwan agrees softly, not even pretending to think. “Yes, I’ll go out with you," he confirms and Jiwon resists the urge to kiss him right there, drunk of his own giddiness.


	11. bobhwan - jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan is not having fun at this wedding.

If there’s something Jinhwan likes about weddings it’s that part of the reception where everyone’s loose and formalities are gone, when stomachs are full and people are getting tipsier and tipsier toast after toast. That’s why, annoyingly enough, he’s vexed that he’s not enjoying himself half as much as he should be.

His stomach is full and he’s far past tipsy, but he’s not loose at all, not one bit. He’s sat at his assigned seat, although everyone else from his table is long absent, either acting foolish on the dancefloor or chatting someone up. Or doing both, in Jiwon’s case.

 

Well, it’s not like Jiwon’s chatting Donghyuk up, per se… They’re just talking, Jinhwan thinks, though it bothers him all the same: Jiwon should be talking to _him_ , his _current_ boyfriend. 

It doesn’t help that the pair seems to be having the time of their lives, nor that Donghyuk’s looking gorgeous today —even more so than when he wears his usual sportier fits. Jinhwan tsks to himself; he knows that Jiwon and Donghyuk are probably sharing the mutual discomfort of being dressed up, feeling foreign in their stiff suits. 

Jiwon and Donghyuk share a lot: humor, tastes, personality traits… and a four-year-long past relationship. In Donghyuk’s eyes, Jinhwan is probably still the _new_ boyfriend, his relationship with Jiwon barely past their first anniversary.

Jinhwan sighs loudly and it catches Chanwoo’s attention. 

“Hyung! I was just grabbing myself a drink, should I bring something for you too?” he asks, squeezing Jinhwan’s shoulder amiably.

“Not yet,” Jinhwan says, looking up at Chanwoo. “Sit with me?”

“Sure,” he agrees easily, and gets comfortable on the chair next to Jinhwan. “So, what’s gotten you in a sour mood all of a sudden?”

Jinhwan shrugs. “Jiwon and Donghyuk have been chatting for a while now,” he says vaguely.

“They have. And what about it?” Chanwoo says, raising his eyebrows.

“You know what,” Jinhwan scoffs and Chanwoo chuckles, pouring them both a glass of water.

“I want to hear you say it,” Chanwoo teases, because he’s a little shit and has never respected any hyung other than Hanbin in his life —if that.

“I’m jealous,” Jinhwan admits quietly, a petulant pout gracing his lips. He dodges Chanwoo’s attempt to pinch his cheek and swats his hand away. “Don’t be annoying, it’s normal, isn’t it? Jiwon’s over there laughing with his ex! Should I be happy about it?” 

Chanwoo snorts. “No but—”

“Should I give them my blessings and a pack of condoms? Maybe book them a room?” Jinhwan mutters sulkily and Chanwoo can’t help but giggle.

“Hyung, drink up,” Chanwoo encourages, pushing the glass of water towards Jinhwan in hopes of sobering him up or at least quieting him down. Jinhwan takes a few tentative sips. “There’s nothing to be worried about. They’re just catching up! They haven’t really seen each other since they’ve broken up.”

“But I’m right _here_!” Jinhwan whines, setting his glass down, pout back full on. “I’m right here and Jiwon knows I get jealous easily.”

“Don’t you trust him?” Chanwoo asks, nudging Jinhwan’s foot with his.

“I do,” Jinhwan sighs, annoyed, resisting the urge to kick Chanwoo. Why was he acting so dense? “I can’t control my feelings, though, can I? Yeah, it’s irrational, but I still want to pour this glass of water over Donghyuk’s head.”

“Please don’t,” Chanwoo says with a grimace, placing a hand on Jinhwan’s arm for good measure. “I don’t think Yunhyeong hyung would enjoy a catfight on his wedding.”

“Hanbin might though— _ow_! God, of course I won’t, no need to pinch me,” Jinhwan grumbles, shaking Chanwoo off him. “Donghyuk is so _nice_. I’d never do that to him. He’s so sweet and caring and…” Jinhwan trails off and his eyebrows slowly come into a frown. _And he’s touching Jiwon’s shoulder_.

“Hyung?”

“Chanwoo,” Jinhwan hums, keeping his eyes on Donghyuk’s wandering hands. “Do you remember when we made out that one time on New Year’s Eve?”

Chanwoo blushes and sputters incredulously. “W-why would you say that? Why would you bring it up at all? It was ages ago!”

“Help me make Jiwon jealous,” Jinhwan demands, turning to look at Chanwoo, who’s already shaking his head.

“Absolutely not, I’m not getting involved,” he says, quickly recovering from the embarrassment. “I play Overwatch with hyung every weekend, no way I’m willing to lose that.”

“You just picked Jiwon and a _game_ over me,” Jinhwan says, outraged.

“You’re being childish,” Chanwoo reasons and hopes Jinhwan doesn’t hit him. He doesn’t, opting to just look generally disgruntled instead. Chanwoo sighs. “Hyung, if you feel so strongly about it, you should tell him.”

Jinhwan shakes his head. “Can’t. Jiwon never _really_ gets jealous so he wouldn’t understand.”

“He _never_ gets jealous?” Chanwoo asks, skeptical.

“Never! Not like me, anyway, he just gets irked,” Jinhwan says. “It’s kinda hot how confident he is, but sometimes it feels like he doesn’t care,” he admits quietly, but Chanwoo catches it. “It feels like I could just be a filler until he and Donghyuk get back together, I don’t know. Look at them,” he says and nods at the two. Chanwoo looks and understands Jinhwan’s point of view. “ _Man_ , I should’ve sucked Jiwon off before we came here, give him something to remember me by.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Chanwoo groans and looks mildly disgusted. “I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“Hey, what’s going on? Why are you two losers sitting over here?” Junhoe’s voice comes from behind them and Jinhwan’s face lights up. Chanwoo groans.

“I’m not getting involved,” he repeats and gets up, offering Junhoe his chair. “Here you go, your turn to babysit. Bye!”

Junhoe looks confused but sits down nonetheless, scooting closer to Jinhwan. “What’s up, hyung? Yunhyeong hyung asked for you on the dancefloor several times.”

“Nothing… Just Jiwon and Donghyuk,” Jinhwan summarises, gloomy.

“Ah, I see,” Junhoe says, nodding along, seemingly understanding. He sniffs Jinhwan’s glass and frowns when he finds out it’s water. 

“So, it’s not all in my head, right?” Jinhwan asks, hopeful, and watches Junhoe get two fancy flutes to pour them some leftover champagne.

“Oh, no, it probably is,” Junhoe says bluntly and hands Jinhwan his glass. “But I get it. Why don’t you go there and claim his attention back, instead of sulking by yourself?”

“I don’t want to look clingy,” Jinhwan says, downing the champagne in one go. Junhoe follows suit.

“But you are.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say,” Jinhwan points out but Junhoe shrugs, unbothered. Jinhwan chews his bottom lip thoughtfully. “…You could make it up to me by helping me make Jiwon jealous?”

Junhoe gives Jinhwan an unimpressed look. “That’s immature, hyung —and it’s coming from me.”

“Ah, Junhoe, c’mon,” Jinhwan insists, leaning forward to get into Junhoe’s space. “Just talk really close to me or something.”

“No,” Junhoe says and Jinhwan visibly deflates. He settles back into his chair and crosses his arms, looking away. “Jiwon hyung and I just started actually _talking_. I don’t want to ruin that, are you crazy?”

“You picked Jiwon over me, just like Chanwoo. Some fucking friends you all are,” Jinhwan says, feeling himself tear up. Junhoe winces and recognizes his mistake in allowing him to drink more — emotional drunk Jinhwan has always been a handful.

Junhoe faces Jinhwan properly, determined to reason with him, but Jinhwan’s attention is already elsewhere. His eyes are shining when he gasps, “Jinwoo hyung is here.” 

“ _No_ ,” Junhoe says, because he wants to avoid any first degree murders on Hanbin’s and Yunhyeong’s wedding —usually nothing good happened when he and Jiwon were in the same room. “Absolutely not,” he adds, flicking Jinhwan on the forehead.

“ _Ow_ — Why’s everybody hurting me tonight?” Jinhwan whines, hand over the reddening spot between his eyebrows. 

Junhoe rolls his eyes and sighs as he considers his options. The things he does for Jinhwan… Junhoe leans in, close to Jinhwan’s ear. “Listen, I’m gonna whisper to you like this, but that’s as far as I can go.”

Jinhwan giggles. “It _tickles_ ,” he says dumbly.

“Hyung, focus please,” Junhoe whispers. “You know, you owe me so much. In fact, you’re gonna buy me something to say thanks. A car, maybe.”

“You’re aware that you’re just whispering to me and it’s not hypnosis, right?” 

“It was worth a shot,” Junhoe murmurs, feeling incredibly ridiculous. He never thought that whispering to someone’s ear could be this unsexy.

“You should’ve waited another couple of glasses,” Jinhwan advises. He glances at Jiwon and Donghyuk —just to check if Donghyuk’s hands had wandered further. Unexpectedly, his eyes meet his boyfriend’s. “It’s working, he’s _watching_ ,” he says, a smile slowly stretching his face.

“Thank fuck, I was getting a crick in my neck,” Junhoe complains, finally sitting up properly again. “Why are you so sho—”

“Don’t continue that if you value your life,” Jinhwan says to him with a sweet smile, probably still playing up with the theatrics. He puts a hand on Junhoe’s shoulder. _Just like Donghyuk did_ , Junhoe thinks, _nice touch_. “Thanks for your help.”

“You’re evil,” Junhoe tells him and looks up when, inevitably, Jiwon’s shadow looms over them. He distances himself considerably from Jinhwan, glad when the elder stops touching him in favour of smiling up at Jiwon.

“What’s up?” Jiwon asks in an even, relaxed voice. He sounds laid back, as per usual, but his mouth is quirked up in a forced little smile. Junhoe sighs internally and kisses their friendship progress goodbye.

“Just chatting,” Junhoe says. Jiwon nods at him but keeps his eyes on Jinhwan, who’s pretending he hasn’t just spent the past half hour boring holes in Jiwon’s skull. The previous upbeat music changes into something mellower as a slow song starts. Jiwon shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

“Do you want to dance, hyung?” he eventually asks Jinhwan, holding his hand out. Jinhwan grins and takes it, albeit a bit hesitant.

“We don’t know how to slow dance though?” he says, just as Jiwon pulls him up from his chair.

“Eh, we’ll just sway,” Jiwon says carelessly, tugging Jinhwan among the couples that have formed on the dancefloor. Jinhwan gives Junhoe a last grateful smile and the younger shoots him a thumbs up. 

Jiwon is quick to get his attention back by setting his hands on Jinhwan’s hips, firm and grounding. Jinhwan naturally loops his arms loosely around his neck and grins. “Hey,” he whispers, flirty.

“Hey yourself,” Jiwon says, smiling as he sways them in time with the music. “You look great, you know?”

“I do.” Jinhwan smirks, making Jiwon roll his eyes. “But it’s still nice to hear.” He leans in to press his lips to Jiwon’s, keeping it short and sweet. He’s content with just that and doesn’t try to push it further — _this_ is what he wanted, to be Jiwon’s sole focus. 

He’s surprised, though, when it’s _Jiwon_ that grows more insistent, his kisses far more biting and demanding. And, as always, whatever Jiwon asks for, Jinhwan is eager to give. Before he knows it, they’ve stopped swaying and Jiwon’s tongue is in mouth, diving deep like it’s the first time he’s getting acquainted with it. It takes someone catcalling them nearby to break the spell for Jinhwan, making him realize they’re making out shamelessly in the middle of the dancefloor.

“Jiwon,” Jinhwan breathes when he pulls back, a little flushed. “N-Not here…”

“Hm? And why not? I thought this was what you wanted,” Jiwon whispers, pushing Jinhwan’s body flush to his with the hand that still sits on his lower back. Jinhwan can feel his half hard dick press on him. “My attention.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Jinhwan stutters, sure that the tips of ears are a dead giveaway of how embarrassed he feels. That just adds to the pooling heat in his groin, though.

“I know what you were doing, hyung. With Junhoe,” Jiwon clarifies with a glint in his eyes. It irritates Jinhwan, how self-assured he sounds.

“And what would that be?”

“You were trying to make me jealous—” Jinhwan scoffs and tries to slip out of Jiwon’s arms, but there’s no use; Jiwon just tightens his grip, like he’s a snake coiling around his prey. “Babe, it’s fine, no need to feel ashamed. I just want you to know that I’m nobody else’s, just yours.”

“But Donghyuk touched your _shoulder_ ,” Jinhwan says stubbornly, sounding exactly like a spoiled child. “And you _smiled_ , and I got so jealous I wanted to throw stuff. I hate that you never get like that.”

Jiwon chuckles and shakes his head. “For whatever reason, if it makes you feel any better, just know I’m jealous all the time.”

“All the time?” Jinhwan asks, squinting at Jiwon like he’s suspecting the younger is lying.

“Yeah,” Jiwon admits easily and pecks Jinhwan’s lips. “I don’t like anybody being around you, but me.” He trails kisses to his jaw slowly. Jinhwan closes his eyes and tilts his face ever so slightly. “Don’t like other people checking you out, touching you, _breathing_ in your presence.” Jiwon follows an imaginary path to Jinhwan’s neck, licks the shell of his ear.

“Jiwon,” Jinhwan says in a shuddering breath, fingers twitching as he clutches Jiwon’s blazer.

“Yeah, baby?” Jiwon asks, letting him have enough space to form coherent thoughts.

“Do you— do you want to head to the toilets? Get us kicked out from another wedding?”

Jiwon grins boyshly down at Jinhwan. “Who do you think you’re talking to? Let’s _go_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure someone asked for some jealous bobhwan, but it was so much time ago i can't recall who..... i hope you're reading anyway,

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and encouraged!! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/TRPLKIM) and on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vhology)


End file.
